casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Tyler
|series=26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 • 31 • 32 • 33 |occupation=Student nurse (before 2011) Emergency medical dispatcher (2011) Receptionist (2012-15) Band 5 staff nurse (2015-18) Band 6 senior staff nurse (2018-19) |placeofwork=St Lawrence's Hospital (before 2011) Holby Ambulance Service (2011-12) Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2012-19) |siblings=Mark Tyler (brother) Sister |last = Series 33, Episode 24 |lastdate = 16 February 2019}} Louise Tyler is a former band 6 senior staff nurse who worked in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital from 2012 to 2019. Louise initially trained to be a nurse, and started out as a student nurse at St Lawrence's Hospital. However, she quit shortly after as a result of an incident involving a pregnant patient. Following this, she worked as an emergency medical dispatcher for the Holby Ambulance Service from 2011 to 2012, where she initially met some of the paramedics through frequent radio communication. She left her job at the Ambulance Service in 2012, and arrived at the ED that August as a receptionist. In 2015, she passed her exams in order to go into nursing again, and was offered a band 5 post in the ED. Early life During her teenage years, Louise suffered from an eating disorder. One time when she made herself sick, she ended up in a resus of an ED when she vomited up blood. This led her to have a fear of resus, something which she only truly overcame after working in the ED of Holby City Hospital. When she was 16, Louise witnessed a car accident and went to help a man whose last words were to tell his family that he loved them. Louise informed his wife of this, but was left distraught at the fact she couldn't do anything to help. This inspired her to go into nursing. After qualifying as a nurse, Louise worked as a student nurse at St Lawrence's Hospital where she met Jacob Masters. During her time there, she worked on the case of a pregnant woman named Laila Bertrand who came into the ED of the hospital saying she'd heard no heartbeat from her baby. Louise assumed that the doctors had already performed the ultrasound and sent Laila on her way saying that if anything was wrong the doctors would have picked up on it. However, she returned two days later still feeling no heartbeat and it transpired that her baby was dead, and she had to give birth to it anyway. After this incident, Louise decided to give up nursing. (CAS: "Forsaking All Others - Part One") After quitting her job as a nurse, Louise worked at ambulance control in Holby until 2012, in which time she came across as bossy and meticulous to Dixie. The two soon became embroiled in a mini-feud, much to the amusement of Jeff. Dixie was delighted when Louise left ambulance control, only for her to turn up on reception at the ED shortly after. (CAS: "Kansas") Time in the emergency department (2012-19) After leaving ambulance control, Louise started working at the ED as a new receptionist alongside Noel. Ready for a new challenge, Louise was initially there to give Noel more support post riots, however over time she became more controlling and wasted no time making sure everything flowed smoothly. Whilst on reception, she was extremely organised, very efficient and loved to be in control. She had no problem meting out a dressing down to anyone she considered lazy, a time-waster, or those who mess up her carefully calibrated system. (CAS: "Kansas") In the months following her arrival, she began to have run ins with patients as a result of her controlling and rude nature. Despite Noel's attempts to change her attitude, she would simply respond in the same way to him. (CAS: "Rock, Paper, Scissors") In September, Louise had an argument with Big Mac which left him feeling isolated from the rest of the gang. However, he suffered from a heart attack later in the day and it was Louise who discovered him in the storage cupboard. He was taken to resus and treated. (CAS: "I'll See You in My Dreams") Despite contests from both Noel and Louise, he returned to work the following month. (CAS: "The Kindness of Strangers") In spring 2013, Louise started flirting with consultant Martin "Ash" Ashford and was determined to have him to herself, despite his clear rejections. (CAS: "The Milk of Human Kindness") In July, she once again became angry with Big Mac when he took pity on a homeless man in the ED. (CAS: "A History of Violence") In October, Louise realised how well Big Mac helped a man to overcome his claustrophobia and encouraged him to apply for the position of emergency care assistant. (CAS: "Crush Syndrome") The following week, he was angry to discover that Louise applied for the position for him but went for the interview anyway and got the job. (CAS: "Three's a Crowd") In July 2015 upon the arrival of Jacob Masters, the rest of the staff soon caught on to the fact that the two already knew each other. In August, Louise met up with Laila Bertrand, her former patient from her old job. Louise assumed she was pregnant due to the large bump in her belly, and although she tried to apologise to her, Laila thought she was just there for forgiveness and as she was walking away tripped over through a glass table. Louise called for an ambulance and left the bar, but later met Laila back at the ED where it transpired that she wasn't pregnant, but actually had abdominal swelling as a result of heavy drinking. Whilst recovering after her treatment, she told Louise that what had previously happened wasn't her fault. Louise later spoke to Jacob who encouraged her to have another go at nursing. (CAS: "Forsaking All Others - Part One") at Holby.]] After Zoe and Max's wedding, Louise talked to Duffy about becoming a nurse again. (CAS: "A Child's Heart - Part Two") In September she started her first day as a nurse and helped to solve a case which linked patients together in what was initially thought to be attempted murder. (CAS: "Objectum Sexual") In December, Louise and Cal helped bring a mother and son closer together. In January 2016 during a black alert, Louise assisted Lofty in trying to calm an angry patient who had just come into the ED with a common cold. After Noel was attacked later in the month, Louise tried to diffuse the tension that arose between him and Big Mac when the truth was revealed that Big Mac hid in the toilets. Eventually, Louise and Jack resorted to locking them both in the storage cupboard until they could be friends again. In June, Louise was delighted to see Duffy back in the ED, and she helped Louise to overcome her past. Although the end result wasn't what they'd hoped for when the pregnant lady they were treating died, Duffy told Louise not to let it get her down, and assured her that she was a good nurse. Also around this time, Rita had turned to Louise for support following her break up with Iain. (CAS: "History Repeating") In July, Rita turned up for work with a black eye and told Louise that Mark hit her and that Iain knew it was going on but didn't do anything. However when Iain went after Mark after finding out, Rita was forced to admit her lies to Iain and Louise along with several other members of staff which left Louise feeling angry and betrayed. (CAS: "What Lies Beneath") Rita left the department two weeks later. (CAS: "The Fear") to meet them in the pub, just moments before grumpy patient Sally Hodge inadvertently revealed the surprise party to him.]] In August, Louise was delighted to discover that Alicia had returned to the department and had decided to stay for the rest of her placement. (CAS: "Sticks and Stones") Later on during the day, Louise was busy working with Robyn, Noel and Max in preparation for Charlie's 30th anniversary party. However, Louise was unimpressed with Noel when she saw that the ice sculpture of Charlie which was meant to be life size was no bigger than an action figure. Further disappointment arrived in the form of a cake, which Noel had also managed to mess up when ordering it. Louise later clashed with agency nurse Amira when the ED closed following the helicopter crash, but when Amira threatened her, Louise let her in. Towards the end of the day after the staff had offered to stay and help out with the mess, Charlie called Amira and Louise to join him in the staff room as a well done celebration, by which point they had put their differences aside. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift") The week after the crash Louise threw herself into work, impressing Duffy and Elle. However, when she clashed with Elle over the diagnosis of a patient she sent her to the relatives room to cool off. During this time, she kicked the wall with anger and was interrupted by Duffy who tried to reassure her and calm her down. Louise eventually let her true emotions out about how the crash had affected her, and later asked Duffy not to leave. Louise later spoke to Elle about the damage to the relatives' room and offered to refurbish it in her spare time as people deserved a nice place to wait. Elle agreed to try to acquire some extra funding from the trust. (CAS: "Fall on Me") : "Pride Comes Before a Fall")]] In mid-September Louise found out that the trust wouldn't be supplying her with her £3000 that she'd requested to renovate the relatives' room. Noel, Max and David got together to get some cheap second hand furniture in to decorate it, although Louise wasn't impressed and neither was Elle. Eventually, Louise was able to get some things together which she added to the existing furniture to make it look nicer. At the end of the day, Elle and Charlie congratulated Louise on her efforts. (CAS: "Pride Comes Before a Fall") In November on the day of the ED's inspection, Cal tricked Louise into thinking that one of her patients had filed a complaint against her. As a result, she confronted him about it and he ended up making an actual complaint. (CAS: "About My Mother") The following week, Jacob decided to toughen up on the staff and told Louise that she needed to be more compassionate when dealing with patients. However, at the end of the shift Louise, David and Noel were all angry when they discovered that their treatment throughout the day was simply a result of a bet Charlie and Duffy had with Jacob; that they could get through to the staff better by being more encouraging. (CAS: "Not in Holby Anymore") In December on Christmas Eve, Louise once again got directly involved in a patient's life when she had concerns about the way that he was treating his staff. She also raised concerns about a boy, but Seb dismissed her claims. Towards the end of the day, Louise surprised Noel with a train ticket to Manchester to see Honey and give her the Christmas present he had bought. (CAS: "Bah Humbug") On New Year's Eve, Seb spread his lies to Louise and told her that Dylan tried to kiss him. She was able to get hold of the photo which was taken before Christmas, which had Seb and Dylan hugging in the background. She sneakily sent it to Elle anonymously, and ultimately this resulted in her trying to convince everyone Dylan was lying. (CAS: "New Year, New Me, New You") : "Crazy Little Thing Called Love")]] In February 2017, Louise agreed to help with Charlie's wedding planning. However, when Duffy discovered Max and Noel trying on wedding dresses in the staff room, she was irritated that Charlie had got over-involved. Also during the shift, Louise interrupted Noel's job interview as he had to reapply for his own job due to the new automated check-in systems. She managed to convince the Trust that people who come to the ED need to speak to a real person to get the attention that they need when they first walk through the doors. (CAS: "Crazy Little Thing Called Love") In June, Alicia told Louise that a refugee charity was calling for Cal, who was murdered in April. Before his death, he was raising money for the charity and was planning on going to a camp with supplies. Louise suggested that they should continue the fundraiser; by the end of the day, the name was decided and posters had been printed out. (CAS: "Roadman") In July, Louise struggled to find volunteers. (CAS: "Man Up") By the end of the month, Dylan and David had applied to volunteer. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part Two") In August, Louise went to France to help out at a refugee camp with Alicia, Dylan and David. On the way, they provided first aid at a coastline where a boat carrying a group of refugees had sunk. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 1) Two days later, Louise went with Alicia and medic Cameron Hamilton to a hotel where another volunteer had been taking female refugees to work. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 2) In October, Dylan and David took Sanosi, a Sudanese orphan from the camp, into the ED and pretended that he got injured playing football. When they appeared to feel apprehensive about informing social services, she started feeling suspicious. After Sanosi was taken home, she found his jacket in his cubicle and discovered a French food token in one of the pockets. Later, in The Hope & Anchor, Louise asked Alicia if she could look at some of the photos she took in France. Whilst browsing through them, she found a photo of a young boy who looked the one she saw earlier. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 7) : Series 32, Episode 9)]] In October, Louise discovered Sanosi on Dylan's houseboat. When they began to argue at work, Connie reprimanded them. Later, Connie demanded to know what was going on after she found Louise, Dylan and David arguing again. After eavesdropping on a conversation between Connie and David, Louise took Sanosi off Dylan's hands whilst Connie payed him a visit. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 9) Sanosi spent the night at her house but, by morning, she demanded that he be gone by the end of the day. Dylan later handed Sanosi over to the authorities. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 10) In January 2018, Louise treated an inebriated Dylan after he ended up on the booze bus. The following morning, she became concerned when his hangover began to affect his performance in resus and told Ethan. Later, Dylan started drinking again and performed a risky procedure whilst drunk, prompting Louise to contact Ethan again. To prove that he was sober, Dylan encouraged her to take a blood sample from him, but he quickly asked for it back. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 21) In May, Louise realised that her parking permit has expired. However, she had to forgo moving her car in order to assist a patient. Later, she was furious when she forced to pay a fine. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 35) The following week, she tried to challenge the fine and got her colleagues, including Robyn, to not pay their fines. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 36) In July, Louise was issued with a court summons for failing to pay her fines and was confused when Robyn told her that she didn't receive one herself. She was later disappointed to learn that Robyn had caved and paid her fines. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 42) In August, Louise's car was repossessed. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 3) In September, Louise decided to apply for the vacant band 6 post. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 4) Later that month, she was interviewed for the post, and she was later delighted to learn that she got the promotion. However, when she learned that she was the only applicant, she was irritated at Charlie for putting her through the stress of preparing for the interview. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 7) The following month, she started her first shift as a senior staff nurse on the day of a CQC inspection, and she was made inspector Tara Doyle's point of contact. Upon hearing from Charlie that she was a former senior consultant who had allegedly been let go for bullying, Louise made a remark towards her about her past conduct. Tara told her about the rumour and explained that she became an inspector to help prevent her mistakes from happening again. She later apologised to the rest of the nursing staff for overworking them and offered them drinks as compensation. Later, following the inspection, she was delighted when one of the comments left by the inspector noted her effective liaison. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 10) : Series 33, Episode 12)]] In November, Louise was seconded to the hospital's maternity ward for the day. There, she found student nurse Jade Lovall sleeping in a spare bed. Louise was unimpressed by her poor attentiveness and, when consultant obstetrician Joshua Bowers suggested moving her to the ED, she declined. However, when a patient began to choke on a sweet, Jade redeemed herself by assisting Louise with performing a cricothyroidotomy. Louise told Joshua that she was impressed by Jade's work, but he asserted that she would be back to her usual lazy self in no time. When she overheard him saying that she wasn't cut out to be a nurse, Jade took offence and left her shift an hour early. Louise found her and suggested working in the ED; Jade accepted the offer. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 12) Later that month, Louise became frustrated when her landlord asked her to pay two months' rent in advance, and she withdrew the last of the money in her bank account. As she left, a group of kids cycled past and seemingly attacked a homeless man named Ernest. Louise helped him up and took him to the ED. Alicia assessed him and believed that he was fit enough to be discharged, and Louise gave him the money. However, he was soon readmitted following another attack, and, once she learned that he had been attacked near a cash point, she realised that he had scammed her. She later asked Jade to discharge him again, but new student nurse Marty found a rash on his arm and alerted Alicia; it soon transpired that Ernest had meningococcal septicaemia. Later, after reprimanding Jade earlier that day for failing to follow instructions, she was pleased when Jade cleaned Ernest up and combed his beard. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 13) In December, Ernest was discharged from the wards, and Louise found him in the staff room stealing biscuits. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 15) In January 2019, Marty told Louise that he could cancel an observation shift he had arranged with Iain so he could help out in the ED. However, Marty was forced to observe Iain and Ruby, and Iain later complained to Louise about his poor behaviour. Once Marty arrived back in the ED, he insisted on working, but Louise told him to go home. Afterwards, she told him that he needed to think about the consequences of his actions and reminded him that he didn't have to prove himself to everyone all the time. She comforted him when he told her about his breakup with Joshua. That afternoon, with no money left in her back account, Louise was forced to go to a church food bank. There, she bumped into Ernest who was suffering from a nasty cough, and she encouraged him to go to the ED. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 20) : Series 33, Episode 21)]] The following week, Ernest decided to visit the ED for treatment. Although Louise intended to only give him a quick checkup, his symptoms started to concern her, so she decided to run more tests. Ethan suspected that Ernest had a thoracoabdominal aortic aneurysm, and consultant cardiothoracic surgeon Andrew Ackroyd was called down from to assesss Ernest's condition. However, given Ernest's homelessness and increased risk of infection, he refused to operate. In the prayer room, Louise broke the bad news to Ernest, but he told her that she did her best and thanked her for rekindling his faith in God. Later, with some encouragement from Marty, she decided to confront Andrew and tell him that she found a place for Ernest to stay. When she said that Jac Naylor would have jumped at the first opportunity to perform a high risk procedure, he bit the bullet and agreed to operate. Louise soon found Ernest outside the ED and told him the good news. He was sceptical of her promise of a new home, but he was thankful when she told him that he could stay with her. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 21) Later that day, Louise treated Jade after she was bitten by a patient. Jade told her that she was starting to think that she wasn't in the right job, but Louise assured her that she had the potential to be a great nurse. She accompanied to her to the patient's cubicle and informed them that they were going to press charges. In the staff room, Louise told Duffy that she wasn't going to let her nurses be attacked. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 22) In February, to combat physical abuse of her nurses, Louise issued body cameras to the nursing staff. Connie disagreed with her approach and made it clear that the cameras were only to be used in threatening situations. Louise spotted Ernest trying to leave the department after his operation was cancelled and asked him to stay for an hour so she could find out what happened. She managed to find him a bed on ITU and asked Jade and Marty to help her find him. They managed to find him, but, by then, a more urgent patient had taken his theatre slot. Frustrated, Ernest tried to leave again, but Louise asked him to trust her and sent him to the relatives room. Shortly after, news came in that the patient who had taken Ernest's slot had died on the table. Louise rushed to the relatives room, but Ernest was nowhere to be found. Outside the department, Jade and Marty found him experiencing sharp pains in his back, and they took him to resus. When his blood pressure read as being uneven, Rash suspected that his aneurysm had dissected. Ernest asked Louise to call his daughter Lilley if he died. She called her regardless, and, once she arrived in the ED, Louise took her to visit her father. After Lilley stormed out due to Ernest being unable to promise that he would stay with her, Louise explained to her that he was dying. Lilley returned to resus to be with Ernest. When she was informed that the theatre porters were unavailable, Louise took matters into her own hands and got Jade and Marty to help her take Ernest to theatre herself. However, on the way, Ernest's aneurysm burst, and he was promptly rushed back into resus. Louise desperately fought to revive him, but Connie told her to stop and pronounced Ernest dead. In the relatives room, Louise tried to convince Lilley that the hospital tried its best to save her father, but, once she mentioned that Ernest's operation had been cancelled, she begged to differ and left. In the staff room, Louise told Dylan that Ernest shouldn't have died, but Dylan assured her that she did all she could for him and asserted that her views on healthcare were unrealistically idealistic. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 23) : Series 33, Episode 24)]] Outside the ED, Louise was shocked to find Connie beaten to a pulp on the outdoor staircase. After Connie was taken into resus, Louise visited Lilley in the relatives room. Lilley told her that she wasn't sure if she wanted to make a complaint now, and when she asked Louise if she would complain, Louise said that she would take a stand as she saw Ernest as a decent man who deserved better. As Lilley stood up, Louise noticed blood on her shoe and asked her if she was alright, and she claimed that she had a stress-induced nosebleed. Louise became suspicious of her and asked Noel to keep her on-site and tell the nurses to hand in their body cameras. In resus, Louise asked Connie about the attack, and she claimed that Lilley confronted her about making a complaint. After she organised to have Ernest's body put in the chapel of rest, Louise took Lilley to see her father and then asked Noel to call security. Shortly after, she informed Lilley that Connie had been assaulted and that the police wanted to speak to her about it. Angry, Lilley told her that she was going to get her solicitor involved and make a legal complaint. Noel showed Louise footage from the time of Connie's attack which proved that Lilley was telling the truth, and she went to apologise to her. Louise visited Ernest's body, and Lilley soon arrived and forgave her for her accusation. That evening, Louise gave Charlie her letter of resignation and told him that her job didn't provide her with financial, emotional and physical security. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 24) Personal life In March, Louise shared a kiss with Jez after their shift on the booze bus together. (CAS: "Mobile") The following month, Louise reserved a table for the two of them at a fancy restaurant and Jez couldn't admit that it was too expensive for him. When he said that he wanted to have an early night, Louise was annoyed. (CAS: "Child of Mine") They later broke up after she found out that Jez slept with Elle's son Kalen. (CAS: "When the Whistle Blows") Trivia *Louise became an emergency medical dispatcher in October 2011. (CAS: "Wild Horses") *She joined the ED as receptionist on 18 August 2012. (CAS: "Kansas") *She became a nurse on 5 September 2015. (CAS: "Objectum Sexual") *During her time on reception, Louise was always immaculately presented - as if having a perfect hairstyle, manicured nails and perfectly applied makeup would protect her from the world. *When she worked as a receptionist, Louise had a fear of resus, which stemmed from bad experiences from a past eating disorder. *Louise used to work at St. Lawrence's Hospital as a nurse with Jacob before she came to Holby. (CAS: "Forsaking All Others - Part One") *Louise originally gave up nursing out of guilt when a patient lost their baby on her shift. (CAS: "Forsaking All Others - Part One") *Her brother, Mark, is a prison officer. (CAS: "Mistakes Happen") Behind the scenes Azuka Oforka portrayed Louise on Casualty from October 2011 to February 2019. In the summer episodes 2015 teaser video that the BBC released, Louise could be seen wearing blue scrubs, which implied that she would become a nurse, which she did in September that year. During her time on the show, Louise had only centric episodes. Appearances :See also: Character appearances and Category:Louise centric. Louise made her first appearance in October 2011 in "Wild Horses" as an ambulance dispatch operator, and then became a member of staff in the ED in 2012 as a receptionist. She made her final appearance in the 24th episode of the 33rd series, which aired in February 2019. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Female characters Category:Nurses Category:Receptionists Category:2012 arrivals Category:2019 departures